


You Asked For It

by Hoodoo



Series: Detoxified and Toxic Ricks [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: 2nd Chapter: Choking, 2nd Chapter: Forced Sex, 2nd Chapter: Hardcore, 2nd Chapter: It's just not fluffy okay?, 2nd Chapter: Toxic Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hardcore fluff, Kissing, SO FLUFFY, so hot, so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/pseuds/Hoodoo
Summary: You make a request of Rick: can you have a night of hardcore fluffy sex? Can he do that?And then contrariwise, what about the opposite of hardcore fluff sex? Chapter 2.





	1. Detoxified Rick

There was no trace of his family. Whether they were out or just made themselves scarce, it didn’t matter. 

His bedroom looked the same: slightly messy, odd bits of machines strewn on a table, papers and string and writing directly on the wall, and the cot. He’d added a few more pillows to it, though, and the sheets looked fresh, so that was something.

Your heels make a few clicks in the transition of hardwood to carpet from the hallway into the room. Rick keeps his hand at the small of your back to direct you to the end of his cot. 

Rick had his instructions, and had agreed to the request, but he could tell you were anxious. This would be something different, something slower and easier than you’d previously done with him. You weren’t sure how—or if—he would handle it.

He spins you on your heel and your breath catches in your throat, but he doesn’t toss you onto the cot like he would typically, he just dips in for a kiss. 

Kissing was easy, kissing was good. A little of your tension slips away. Rick’s tongue is gentle and probing.

After a moment, he pauses. He doesn’t pull away, but whispers,

“I’m not having second thoughts, okay? You asked for it.”

You search his eyes. He is sincere in his question. You nod, and with the gesture, more of your tension flees.

“That’s good, baby. I’ll make it good for you.”

He would too. He had promised.

He kisses you again, with just the same amount of care and ease. You hold on to his arms, and he closes stepped closer to close the remaining distance between you.

The kiss escalates gradually. You let go of Rick’s biceps to slide your hands over his shoulders; one hand moves up the back of his neck to card into his hair. Rick holds you steady with one hand on your hip and draws the fingers of his other hand down your spine.

Rick pauses before it becomes too hot and heavy. He pulls out of the kiss, leaving you straining upward for just a moment. He smiles at the flush on your cheeks and the way your eyelids flutter as you realize he wasn’t just catching his breath but truly stopping.

He shrugs out of his lab coat. 

You watch him fumble with his belt for a moment, and then step in closer to assist. Rick glances into your face as you work it; you catch his gaze and bite your lip, returning the smile he gives you.

As you do, Rick rocks his hip into yours. He earns another smile, then he covers your mouth with his again to draw you back into another deep kiss.

He doesn’t let you finish undoing his pants. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he says quietly to you, pushing a lock of hair that had escaped from the rest away from your cheek and re-tucking it behind you ear.

You’d worn you hair up tonight. His fingers ghost over the nape of your neck, following the trail they’d made before down your back. They come to the small zipper tab of your dress.

“May I?” Rick asks, and was rewarded with both a nod and a small sigh.

Gently, carefully, he pulls the zipper down and your dress comes open in the back. 

Even more carefully Rick eases the dress forward and off your shoulders. The thin fabric drapes your front for a moment, then clings to your hips. You wiggle a little, earning a chuckle from Rick, then he slips his thumbs deeper into the fabric to facilitate its final removal. The multicolored silk pools around your feet.

Delicately, allowing Rick to steady you, you step out of the dress. For the moment, you leave your heels on.

Standing before him in only matching lacy red bra and panties, you don’t even feel self-conscious. He smirks but it’s not mean; his pupils are dilated and a faint flush starts high on his cheeks.

Emboldened by the rapt attention, you tug him close for another kiss. This time you lead the give and take, although when Rick’s hand reaches around and cups your ass instead of remaining on your hip, you gasped a bit. Your obvious enjoyment of his squeeze prompts him to do it again, and you laugh into his mouth.

He takes the opportunity to spin you back around, so your back is to his front. He squeezes your breasts.

As he kisses down your neck to your shoulder you arch you back, turning your head and reaching behind yourself to hold him close. 

You writhe down his front a little with your back straight and arms over your head, still around his neck—a stripper-with-a-pole-move that you might have to explain to Rick later. He doesn’t let you repeat the motion because it’s was too much for him; he wants to be able to pleasure you, and if you keep aggressive little things like that up, the temptation to just drop you onto the bed and rut will be a hard one to ignore.

As it is, you still wiggling your hips creates a delicious friction on his hard-on. Rick cups your breasts to prevent you from sliding down him again, but that doesn’t prevent you from grinding back against him.

You actually take a step to spread your legs slightly, for better balance and leverage against him. Rick can’t contain a groan as you continue. He pulls the lacy edge of your demi-bra down a bit to access you nipples. You crane your neck even more to attempt to kiss his cheek; when the angle proves to be too much you lick him instead.

Rick immediately stretches to kiss your mouth.

It was awkward to kiss in that position, so you turn in Rick’s arms to be face to face with him again. Caught in another tongue-thrusting kiss, he doesn’t stop you from pushing at his pants this time. You certainly don’t stop him from unhooking your bra.

You deposit the undergarment on the floor atop your dress and stop a moment while Rick pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it away. 

You don’t get a chance to admire the view for long however; Rick closes the distance between you again quickly.

He deliberately slows things down again, kissing you gently, teasing sighs from you with his fingers tracing over your back and hips. As easy as it would be to make this a hardcore, pounding exhibition, Rick tries to keep your request in mind.

So he kisses you and kisses you. He allows you to kiss and nip your way down his neck, taking the opportunity to press near your ear and murmur again how beautiful you are and how he aches to be inside you. You shudder at his words, a new flush creeping over your cheeks, and your breath became shorter again. 

The world has shrunk to the woman sucking a love bite on his collarbone. Rick shivers too, and when you stop, he moves you backwards until your knees hit the cot.

Automatically you sit down. You look up at him, your hands sliding down his abdomen and skimming over the bulge barely contained in his pants; when he sucks in his breath you smile with your lower lip caught in your teeth.

He brushes your teasing fingers away from his crotch for the moment. You pout prettily for a second. Rick drags his thumb over your lips; you open your mouth under the pressure but he doesn’t dip between them. Instead, he cups you jaw with one hand and carefully feels for the pins you used to hold your hair into place.

His eyes never leave yours, but with nimble fingers, he removes the hairpins. Free, your hair falls over your shoulders.

Now that your hair is loosened, Rick has you lie back on the bed. He kneels and removes your shoes, then, as you giggle because he tickles you with his breath as he moves over you again, he hooks his fingers under the elastic of your panties and tugs. You take the hint and lift your hips to allow him to slide them off your legs.

Rick crawls up his cot, up you. He meant to keep you contained, but you surprise him by scooting backwards as he comes forward. He wonders, briefly, if it was because he was tickling you too much, but once you had completely moved up and your feet weren’t on the floor any longer, you stop.

He doesn’t, and only stops when he was level with your face again. You stay on your back while he props himself up on an elbow at your side. 

In this position it is easy to kiss you again, and his free hand wanders down your body. His fingers find and roll first one, then your other nipple. The sensation makes you sigh and copy the motion on his chest. As he leaves the stiffened peaks and continues further down, you shift your pelvis just a bit as his palm grazes over your hip bone.

Spontaneously, as his fingers gently brush your thigh, you open your legs a bit.

Rick didn’t hesitate; he pushes his hand between them, forcing you to spread your legs a little wider. You comply willingly.

His first and second fingers slip between your folds and you gasp. He withdraws his hand, and even though you are wet, brings his fingers back to his own mouth. You watch him suck and lick the two digits with unabashed lust. 

Clean of the taste of you and satisfied with the coating of saliva, Rick drops his hand back to your pussy. You lift your hips to meet him, and Rick’s fingers dip back into the warm wet of you.

He strokes and teases. You respond with soft cries, arching your body, and low laughs. 

Rick rewets his own fingers once, than twice more: first to taste you again—he loves the taste of you—and the second time to lick the fleshy spot on his palm, just below the second knuckle of his thumb. When he drops his hand back to you after that, the spit-slick area moves easily over you clit, and his fingers sink into you.

Your cry hitches sharper and your lower back arches with the pressure on your clit.

Rick doesn’t move his hand much; he knows simply holding in this position will bring you to orgasm. It will take a bit, while you would writhe and whimper against him before eventually succumbing to a trembling, keening climax. He focuses on your panting and the intensifying expressions of pleasure on your face.

He could hurry things along, but why rush? 

So Rick keeps a mostly steady pressure at your groin—not stroking was a bit of a challenge, because his instinct was to move his hand—and when your hand covers his own to drop more weight onto you most pleasurable spot, he lowers his head and takes your nearest nipple between his teeth.

The effect was instantaneous; you cry out as electricity shoots through you. Rick’s lips close over your nipple, completing the circuit, and you wrench the arm held between the two of you free to encircle his neck to hold him there. You urge in a desperate whisper, 

_“Harder!”_

Rick obeys, biting down just a bit more on the sensitive nub in his mouth.

The bite sends you over the edge. All of your muscles seemed to contract and you go stiff as a wave of pleasure rockets throughout your body. It takes several moments for you to realize the sound you were hearing was your own residual moans, and that you were trembling. Although Rick has released your nipple, his hand is still in place, sending tendrils of aftershocks through you. 

Since your hand still covered his, you tug his hand away. He complies immediately and didn’t seem upset; he simply let you rest a moment before kissing your mouth again. He isn’t too concerned you aren’t able to kiss him properly back because you were still panting. On the contrary, he has that smug little smile that you knew so well; he was pleased with himself.

Rick continues to let you catch your breath and takes the moment to shed his remaining clothing. 

By the time he drops his pants and turns to climb back onto the cot, you have propped yourself up on your elbows and watch him with hooded eyes.

You shift your weight and offer a hand to encourage him to join you again. He moves on his hands and knees to comply. The hand that wasn’t supporting you scratches lightly down his side, leaving faint marks. The scraping feels good and Rick grimaces in a pleased way as he makes his way back over you. As he comes nearer, your hand finds his hip bone and then his erection.

Your hand encircling his cock makes him pause and close his eyes for a moment; when you pulled just right—not to delicately, not too rough!—a quiet moan escapes him. 

Opening his eyes, he finds you smiling impishly at him.

Rick swoops in unexpectedly and kisses you. The move surprises you a moment but you recover well, your tongue swiping alongside his immediately. Another squeeze at his groin makes him gasp into your mouth. As he makes to pull away, however, you move your hand from his cock to the back of his neck to keep him close by your face.

He lets you dictate how much kissing you want, but when you finally stop to catch your breath, Rick ignores the grip you have on his neck and winds his way back down your body.

He licks and lightly sucks various spots on you; pausing to lavish attention on each breast individually with his mouth and hands. You gasp softly at the attention, and cup you own breast to hold it steady for him. As he continues his way to your abdomen, he manages to suck one of your fingertips into his mouth.

You laugh deep in your throat and he chuckles too.

Continuing his journey, Rick settles in between your legs. Once there, he lifts his head to catch your gaze. Only when he had it and feels your whole body tremble in anticipation, does he drop his eyes as he lowers his mouth to you.

The taste of you fills his mouth—it was as if he’d only had a poor facsimile of you when he’d taken his hand from you to his mouth earlier. Directly savoring you, all warm and soft and perfumed, Rick can’t contain his own groan. The vibration he creates makes you squirm, and he smiles and allows himself to grind his pelvis into the cot.

The pressure of the mattress on his aching cock isn’t satisfactory, but it will do for now.

Rick isn’t hesitant to tongue-fuck you. He slid the flat of his tongue along the folds of your pussy, and pushes the tip of it into you. 

From above him, you cry out, but it isn’t until he returns to focus his attention directly on your clit that you push against him, tilting your hips to allow him a better position. 

He very carefully explores that sensitive spot, curling his tongue around the bud. When he uses a little force to capture it between his tongue and upper lip, you buck and grab the side of his head.

Your voice wanes for just a second, then, when he replaces his tongue with his lower lip and applies just the slightest amount of suction, a keening wail bursts from you.

Although you’re pressed into him, Rick slips his hands under your ass. It holds you steady and gives you a solid base, and prevents you from breaking his nose with your pubic bone when you can’t control yourself from thrusting against him.

Rick keeps a steady pull on your clit as long as he can before having to pause for breath. You let go of the tension holding you up against him and your grip loosens in his hair. He glances up you, managing to do so at the right moment to catch your eyes again.

He smiles, and he knows you could tell because you smile back. You fingers brush through his hair and he holds your gaze as his tongue darts back to you, applying delicate little licks to counter the heavier sensations created by suction. You groan and wriggle a little, but it isn’t until he uses his lips on you again that you release his gaze by tipping your head back and crying out with the same pleasure as before.

Your grip retightens above his ear to prevent him from moving. Rick has no intention of going anywhere. Once more he pushes his hips against the mattress for just a fraction of friction. The sounds and taste of you splayed before him is wildly arousing.

Although he keeps his mouth on you, Rick has to mentally pull himself back. It had been a long time since he had come unexpectedly, involuntarily, but if any night was going to harken back to his teenage days, this was it. He wished he could pinch himself for distraction, but his hands were full of your ass. He allows the slightly painful pull of the hair on the side of his head to run interference for him— 

Luckily, your pleasure had continued to climb, and in less time than he expects, you shudder, lose your voice, and come again. 

Rick stays in place for a moment, savoring the heady taste and the trembling thighs on either side of his head, until the grip you have on his head changes to push him away slightly. 

He knew you were responsive, which made you tender too. 

Rick grins at the uncontrolled spasms that rock you occasionally. He wipes his chin and moves back up you, intending to settle back at your side, until you could catch your breath and can decide what you wanted next. 

You don’t let him. 

You still pant but don’t allow him to move off you. Instead, you guide him over you, holding his gaze and smoothing back the hair you’d managed to displace. Rick holds himself up off your chest even as you slip your hand to the back of his neck to pull him downward. You kiss him deeply and he allows himself to forget about staving off his own orgasm for the moment.

Originally he’d thought you would be on top when you finally got down to it. It was a position you liked—you liked being able to control the pace and he likes being able to stimulate you clit and fondle you breasts while you rode him.

Now, however, in the moment, Rick came to the conclusion that that wasn’t what you wanted. This wasn’t supposed to be just standard hardcore fucking; this was to be something more sensitive, more refined. 

He stays in place.

It is made easier by you opening your legs under him, and shifting your hips to find just the right spot for entry. His cock throbs as the wet line of your pussy moves over the head, then just as everything was almost lined up perfectly— 

You lick you fingertips—he knows what that means, it was habit for you—and slip your hand between the two of you. 

Your fingers coat the head of his cock with thick saliva and you reached even further to take him in hand— 

Rick eases into you. 

As silky wet heat encases him, he chokes out something close to a sob. You remove your hand to allow him to press deeply into you without any obstruction. You pull at his arms now, to encourage him to lay closer. When he complies, you clutch his shoulders to prevent him from moving away again. 

He buries his face in the side of your neck, as unable to contain the moans torn from his throat as he is unable to control the reflex to rock in and out of you. 

Rick doesn’t pound violently at you; he doesn’t fuck you so the sounds of slapping flesh override everything else. His hips move just barely enough to make the mattress creak; it still sends shockwaves of bliss through you both. 

Your cries, although less sharply animalistic than when he’d had his mouth on you, are still genuine. You keep your head close to his ear, and occasionally breathe out his name. 

Rick shifts just a bit, enough to look down on you. The angle pushes his pelvis more tightly against yours, and you let go of his shoulders to grab his waist and ass instead. He tries to watch you, tries to keep his gaze on yours, but when a minute arcing of your back and an abrupt inward take of breath signals another orgasm for you, Rick closes his eyes. 

The faint satisfied smile he’d managed as he sent you over the edge again disappears as he lets the waves of ecstasy he’d been cresting finally overtake him. He refuses to increase his steady pace, which made the intensity build that much more strongly. 

As your internal muscles rhythmically tighten and release his cock through the final ripples of your orgasm, Rick can’t hold back any longer. 

Buried in your pussy, and he empties himself deep inside you. 

The noise accompanying his climax is guttural. He has no control over any of his limbs and afterward, he is glad you didn’t mind that he put all his weight on you. 

It takes him several moments before his own involuntary tremors dissipate enough that he can move off of you. While he collects himself, you kiss his chin and cheeks and forehead and closed eyelids. In between kisses, you whisper something to him that he doesn’t hear—couldn’t hear—over the sound of his own heart beat in his ears. 

Finally Rick is with it enough to prop himself up again. You smile up at him and tug him back into another mouth on mouth kiss; your tongue finds his, but there was no demand or urgency behind it. 

It was simply a fond kiss, a thank you kiss. 

Carefully, Rick moves to your side. As he slides out of you, you gasp at the sensation. Usually you’d reach for a tissue or something to wipe up with; tonight you lay contentedly while Rick pushes an arm under your shoulders. You hand caresses his chest a moment, pressing tightly there to feel his heart beat under your palm. 

“That was gorgeous,” you mutter. 

You shift to give him a more comfortable position and catch his chin to pull him in for a kiss. It lingers. 

“You wanna go clean up?” he asks. 

“No,” you tell him, atypically. “Tonight I just want to bask here, warm and sated. I want to cuddle and enjoy the residual bliss.” 

He nods and you kiss him indulgently again. 

“Let me scoot over so you have more room.” 

“No way! I’m comfortable up against the wall.” 

__Rick couldn’t hide his surprise at the request.__

____

____

“It’s still my night, and I have the right to dictate who sleeps in the wet spot,” you announce. 

You laugh out loud at Rick’s squawk of protest. There’s some jostling for position, but in the end, you get what you want. 

Finally sleep drifts closer. Your last thoughts were that this was a prefect gift, and you’d have to do something special for him when the time came. 

_fin._


	2. Toxic Rick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's the opposite of fluff? Oh. This.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhmm. So. This. Toxic Rick isn't nice, even if he is devoted.  
> You asked for it, indeed.

You were thrown on the bed with an ease that was scary. What was more scary was the leer and pinch-y, eager fingers that groped without consideration, and the unbridled hunger in his eyes.

“Spread ‘em, slut, I wanna-wanna see the goods.”

You open your legs, more to help scoot yourself into a better position on the bed than to accommodate his request.

Rick makes a dismissive noise, which blows a thin green slime onto you in fine droplets.

“You and your frilly shit,” he scoffs, groping under your skirt and pulling at your panties. 

“Hey!” you protest. “Those were expensive!” 

He grumbles something rude only half under his breath—“fucking Victoria’s Secret shit”—but gives you a second to shimmy out of them instead of ripping them unceremoniously off.

The second they’re gone, though, he’s on you. Whatever smidgen of respect he showed towards your panties he doesn’t have for your shirt; he grabs handfuls of it with his slimy hands and _yanks,_ pulling it apart at the front, its buttons scattering. Your bra is a little sturdier, and when he can’t claw it off you, he simply pushes it, unclasped, up towards your neck. 

The under wires dig into the tops of your breasts uncomfortably but there isn’t much you can do about it; Rick lays heavily atop you so you can’t twist and unhook the back to get it off.

He drops his head to the nearest nipple, and he bites. Hard. You yelp and buck underneath him, but all he responds with is with a deep chuckle. He only lets go when he’s ready.

You gasp when his teeth release you. In that second, he moves further up your body and shoves his tongue in your open mouth.

Like the rest of him, his tongue is oily. The taste that fills your mouth can only be described as garlicy chestnuts. It is not pleasant, even if it is familiar. There’s no gentleness here, either, Rick demands and takes, he doesn’t wait for you to catch your breath or make overtures that you’re enjoying it.

He leaves you breathless and hawking up a bit of green slime. 

Your retching doesn’t faze him. He turns his attention back to your nipples—abused and other alike—and twists them. As slick as his fingers are, he still has a strong grip. You cry out again.

“That’s r-r-right, s-slut, I love it when you make those sounds—“

Rick pinches again, just to make you do it once more, then lets go abruptly. He sits up and sheds his clothing at a record pace, leaving the sodden mess of it on the bed, on the floor. You take the opportunity to quickly relieve yourself of your bra and ruined shirt, but your skirt stays in place hiked up around your waist. Sitting upright on his knees, his cock is just as muculent as the rest of him. Erect, it juts out and a thick pearl of slime oozes slowly from tip to base.

He leers, showing too many greenish teeth, and drops down on top of you again. His body is wet and slightly tacky, and unnervingly warm. Using a knee, he forces your legs apart and rocks into place between them.

Just like before, when he pressed his mouth to yours, he doesn’t wait or let you prepare for what is next. He shoves forward, jamming his cock into you. There’s not much resistance, with the perpetual ooze he is covered with, but force of it feels like you’re being split open. You press a hand to your mouth to mute a gasping cry.

Rick grabs your arm and wrenches your hand away from your mouth.

“Don’t you fucking cover your mouth!” he snarls. “I like hearing you, I like kno-knowing I make you do that—“

While he was giving you orders, he’s buried ball’s deep in your pussy. The strain of his cock becomes a steady pressure, and you wiggle your hips a little under his weight.

“—oh, you like that? You-you like my cock shoved right up your cunt? Ri-right up to your cervix—feel my cock that far up in you? Huh? Huh? You like my fat cock—“

You mumble something, indistinctly.

“—what?” Rick demands, but doesn’t wait for you to answer. He rocks his hips back a little, his cock sliding _almost_ out, then slams back into you. He repeats the deliberate motion not because it feels the best for you, but because you can’t answer him. Each thrust works a squeal out of you. He keeps demanding an answer. “Well? Huh? Tell me! You like my cock in your cunt? You like me fucking you so hard your tits bounce and you’re gonna be sore—“

Finally you catch enough breath during one of his pauses that you bellow, “Yes, goddamn it yes, Rick—“

“Don’t you fucking yell at me!” he spits in your face, even though you were agreeing. 

More green spittle splatters on you and into your mouth. The hand he’d been using to keep your arm away from your face shifts to your neck. His fingers, long and deceptively strong, squeeze, and he puts heavy pressure on the front of your throat with his palm. The weight of his hand plus his full weight on your chest immediately makes taking a breath difficult.

Now he starts fucking you in earnest. His pace is snappy and punishing, and each thrust scoots your entire body up the bed until the top of your head is against the wall. That doesn’t stop him from slamming into you.

“Fucking cunt, you take it—you take my cock and you love it—fuck fuck fuck—“

You can’t form words, you can can’t make _any_ sound, you can barely breathe. Tears stream from your eyes, and you feel so weak you can hardly blink them away. The grip on your throat tightens and you thrash under him in the effort to get air.

Your movements provoke him.

“Don’t try and-don’t tell me you don’t like this! You _love_ this, _you asked for this_ —you love me choking and fucking you till you pass out—“

His guttural voice gets softer, like it’s sliding away from you. There’s blackness at the edges of your vision, and still the pounding, pounding pounding pounding—

Rick cuts his own soliloquy off with a keening gasp, but you don’t hear anything more as you slip into unconsciousness.

⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂

“—aby. Baby. Baby,” someone is saying, their voice getting louder with each repetition.

You gasp frantically for oxygen. Your lungs expand and the air tastes so sweet it burns. It takes you a second to open your eyes.

Rick, still naked, still dripping with ichor, is at your side, looking down on you.

“You’re back, baby,” he coos. 

Gently he wipes your face dry of tears, leaving slightly sticky trails from his fingers in their place. He strokes your hair with the same hand he used to choke you until you blacked out.

“Ye-yeah,” you croak. 

“I’m glad. I’m so glad,” he tells you sweetly. 

He hasn’t even lost his erection yet; come is still oozing from the tip. It’s a more pearlescent green than everything else dripping from him. You can feel its slippery weight in your pussy, and know you’ll be wiping it off from between your legs when you stand up and gravity starts pulling it out of you. You feel stiff and sore, and it hurts a little to swallow.

“You need some water, baby?” Rick asks, and stretches across you to get the glass already on the nightstand. “Here, let me help . . .”

He assists you in sitting up and holds the glass to your mouth because you’re too shaky and weak to do it.

The water burns too, going down your bruised throat. You can only take one sip before you lay back again.

Rick eases down beside you. 

“You’re the best, baby,” he purrs. “You’re the—you’re the only one for me. I-I c-can’t see myself with anyone else, you—do what’s right for me, you have what I need, I can’t be with-without you . . .”

His honeyed words are meant to mollify and rub a balm over what he did. And goddamn it, against your better judgement, against your logical self, you can feel it working. 

He _does_ know what you like! He said it himself that this was what you asked for, and he gave it to you, and you shouldn’t be ungrateful that it seems like pleasure for him but not so good for you . . . Rick _does_ care for you! He told you he needs you, and that makes you feel good, being needed, being the only one for him! That makes you special, and it’s worth it . . .

. . . right?

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously chap 1 fit Detoxified Rick's personality so well, he was the only one I could write into it. I hope that suits. And chap 2, well, yin to the yang, I guess. 
> 
> Requests? Suggestions? hmu


End file.
